The Never Lands
by LadyMxteri
Summary: Maybe all children had wished for this thing, to ride the back of the wind and fly freely like a bird in the soaring sky of the earth, and one kid had that ability a kid who live in a land where no one aged where everything that is impossible is possible for him.A world full of Pirates,Fairies,Indians and never ending adventures come here and lets enter the world of The Never Lands


**The Never Lands**

"YAAHH!" shouted a blonde girl as she charged forward

"HiYAAH!" A boy shouted also charging in towards the girl who's older than him.

The two fake swords crash down together and the sword of the little boy had been destroyed at the strong impact

"Give it up you had loose already," Dedicated the girl with her sword pointing to the face of the boy who was slump down on the carpet covered floor of their room

"Oh come on… Lucy you always win," Grumbled the boy as he pouted

"Ahaha…. Well it's not my fault Eve," Giggled the girl as she put down her sword and help her little brother stood up

"Anyway Lucy what happened next?" Asked an another boy who's sitting on his bed looking at thet two

"Ok then… Hook rose showing off his right hand and then using his hook he would slash anything that would come to his way and so as he slash through his enemies his eyes became red with the blood that had spread out," Finish Lucy

"Lucy, Eve and Hibiki your aunt has arrived," Announced their father who entered their room and also soon closed it leaving them. The three rush preparing themselves to meet their aunt

**On The Library**

Their mother started playing the piano, a very wonderful tune surrounded the room as they listened to the music and then it soon ended with all of them clapping for the wonderful performance

"Hey Auntie let Lucy tell you stories! She's a very great storyteller," Hibiki said smiling at her auntie and it nodded in accept

"I like to tell you about the Pirates about Hook," She said with excitement

"Woah… I didn't know children this day had known better for their age," Said their Auntie looking at their father and mother

"Well I'm actually planning to create a novel with three volumes and its all going to be about my adventures!" Said Lucy bubbly excited and cheery

"Wait what is that?" Asked their Auntie so suddenly that had made Lucy stops, she turn around and saw her Auntie signaling her to come close to her, so she did and their auntie made her stood in front of her

"Have a turn around," She said and so did Lucy do it

"just was I thought Lucy has woman's chin," Said their auntie which made Lucy touch her chin while backing away

"Have you not notice? Observe her mouth, there hidden in the right hand corner is that a kiss?" Asked their auntie as he points to Lucy while she touch the part of the said lips. The statement then made the others on the room gasp in surprise

"A hidden kiss," Cleared their Auntie

"But… what is it for?" Asked Lucy not know what does a hidden kiss is for. Then their autie stood up and walk close to her

"It is for the greatest adventure of all they've had found it asleep find in and out of heaven,"

"find what?" She asked not getting what really is this conversation going into

"The one the kiss belongs too," Her Auntie said and their parents stood beside their Auntie

"My daughter is a woman," Said her father

"Almost a woman," Cleared their Auntie

**That Night**

Everyone was fast asleep on their beds, everything was silent the lights was on for Lucy's little brother Eve is afraid of darks so they also let the window open for the wind breeze enter their room. When a flying light come inside scattering the hidden toys underneath the beds of Eve and Hibiki, taking down to the floor the every book on the very top compartment of the mahogany shelves and then the little light suddenly stops the time it heard a groaning which alerted it and fly fast towards the back of the lampshade

Wendy heard faint noise on her sleep not aware if it is a criminal or something she woke up even though she was a bit sleepy she rose up looking everywhere and only saw a forgotten lampshade that didn't been off. Not seeing anything suspicious she went back on her sleep covering herself with a blanket

So the light exit through the window but soon come inside this time with a little boy on the same age as Lucy around the age of twelve and thirteen

His salmon hair spiked up everywhere messily, he wore a shirt that is made of leaves. It was a simple shirt that looked like made of leaves and also a pair of shorts, he was bare foot but that is no need for he is flying yes he is flying the time he entered the room. his onyx eyes eyed the shadow in front of him which is moving not according to the owner

He then fly and slump on the wall he tried to catch it and then the time he grabs hold of the shadow's foot he grab it and sat down on the floor and try to tie the shadow to his body, but then the shadow kept on struggling and struggling and he is so fed up already so let it go and slump on his sit staring at his own clever shadow and buried his face on his arms which hug his knees.

The strangers sobs made Lucy woke up once again for the second time. She rose again from her bed and see if where is the source of the sobs, he saw a salmon haired man sitting sobbing a faintly

"Why are you crying?" Lucy asked the man and to his shocked he suddenly flew up until he hit the ceiling and hide behind the challiender

"You're flying!" Said Lucy in excitement. The boy then slowly landed down until his feet hit the flooring

"What is your name?" Asked Lucy excitedly as she rush towards the man who backs out

"You what is your name?" He asked like not wanting to be deceive by the girl

"I am Lucy Heartfilia so what about you? What is your name?" Asked Lucy as she come close to the girl

"I'm Natsu," He said as he slid his face down to the scarf he wore

"Where do you live?" She asked

Natsu then tilt his face a little a bit enough to see the window as he point his finger outside

"Second to the right and straight on till morning," He said and face Lucy once again which alerted him the time he saw that the lady was so close to him

"So do receive letters?" She asked while walking towards him while he walks back from her

"No,' He answered

"oh then you send letters to your mother?" She asked

"no I don't have a mother nor a mother," He said as their conversation stop with Natsu on the window

"No wonder you were crying," Said Lucy with pity on her voice

"I'm not crying about mother! I was crying because I can't stick this thing with me," He said as he stomp his way inside in where his shadow is and try to knot it to his foot

"And I wasn't crying," He said and then his shadow suddenly smack his head. Lucy sat beside him seeing what kind of hard time Natsu is getting she suggest something

"I would sew it on you," She said and walk towards the drawer where a fairy is been trapped because of her too much exploration

Lucy then opens it and suddenly the fairy is been push inside as Lucy grab the needed tools and push them back which made the fairy rolled back again groaning in pain

"This might hurt," Said Lucy as she showed the long needle which made natsu gulped while the shadow hide beside him at the sight of it

The time the fairy made its way to the key hole she saw how Natsu groaned in pain while Lucy is sewing the shadow to his feet, making the little fairy pity his companion

"All finish," She said the time she cut the string and Natsu rose up in a rush testing if the shadow would really going to move with his own movement to, and the time he found out that the shadow is not moving on its own now he twirl back with a jump facing Lucy who's still on the floor sitting

"Oh the cleverness of me," He said with both his hands on his waist

"Of course, I did nothing," Lucy said

"Oh.. you did a little," Natsu said like correcting Lucy

"a little?" Asked Lucy

"Ok then I'm going to sleep," Lucy announced and climb to her bed and cover herself with her blanket

"Umm Lucy…" Natsu said as he climbed up the bed too towering over the covered girl

"Do you know a one girl worth more than boys?" He asked the girl beneath him

"Really?" She said

"I lived with boys that Lost boys they are well named," He said while shifting his body

"Who are they?" Asked Lucy as she suddenly rose up from bed knocking Natsu down

"Umm ah…" Stuttered Natsu and suddenly stood up making the pole on Lucy's bed as a support like he didn't fall at all. He just don't like being embarrassed especially to people around him

"Well they are children who fall from their prams when the burse isn't looking," He said

"Are there girls too?" Asked Lucy hopingly

"girls are too clever to fall from prams," Said Natsu while smiling walking down towards heart shape hole on Lucy's bed

"Natsu… that's so sweet you talk so nice about girls," Lucy sad with a smile

"You know I think I want to give you…" Lucy trailed off as she kneeled down high up whie holding her bed as the support and Natsu leaned if what would be the girl going to give him

"A kiss," She continued and immediately Natsu laid his palm ready to accept the kiss

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" Asked Lucy

"I should know if you give me one," He sad and Lucy only giggled that caused the boy to blushed

"Ok then I guess I would give you one," Said Lucy and then gave Natsu a thimble which he accepts

"Well maybe I should also give you one," He said that made Lucy excited

"Ok," She said and closed her eyes leaning her face a little

Natsu don't know what to give so he search to his clothing where many kinds of leaves are there because he usually fly off over trees and houses. Then his eye caught a glimpse of an acorn, he tear it off away from his clothing and put it close to Lucy's lips when he saw the girl didn't open her eyes she cleared his throat

"Oh.. thank you," She said happily and took the acorn

"Hey Natsu how old are you anyway?" Asked Lucy as she went to the drawer looking for a string

"Quite young," He said while flying around the room

"Don't you know?" Asked Lucy as she looked back at Natsu with pity on her hazelnut orbs

"I ran away," He said and started explaining

_One night I heard my mother and father talking about me when I became a man, that someday when I grew up I would go to the best schools on London, I would be a lawyer like my father, so I ran away for I don't want to grow up I want to stay young. So I leave until I went to Kensingnton Garden where I met Tink_

He said finishing his flashback of old memories of his…

"Tink?' Asked Luc wanting to know whose this Tink

"Tinkerbell," He said and then open a jack in a box toy

"My fairy," He said as he was about to slash the toy into two

"But there are no such thing as-" Lucy was cut off whe Natsu flew towards her covering her mouth

"Don't say that… Everytime someone says that a fairy somewhere falls down dead," He said warningly and Lucy nodded in understanding what he means

"And I shall never find her if she is dead," He said while searching once again the room

"You don't mean to tell me there's a fairy on this room?!" Lucy asked unbelieving like a dream come true is what she heard

"Yes... actually we went here to arrange some business" He replied while opening a book with a ready battle stance if ever something pop out once again like the jack in a box

"What kind of?' She asked interested

"To hear stories… I like the most of them is about the prince who couldn't find the lady with glass slippers," He said while turning his head to Lucy

"Oh… Cinderalla," Lucy said with a smile knowing the whole story

"Peter he found her and they…" She was cut off short when Natsu the one who continued it

"And they lived ever after?" He said stopping to his research

"Yeah they did," Lucy said

"*sigh* just as was I thought," He said with disappointment and continue to search once again

"Natsu," Lucy called out Natsu's name with such sweet voice

"Hmm?" He asked coming closer to her

"I should like to give you a…" She trailing off

"A what?" He asked wanting for her to finish what she want to say immediately

"A thimble," She sad suddenly

"What's that?" He asked\

Lucy then leaned in with Natsu also doing the same. Natsu leaned inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries he felt like they were getting closer and closer when they were about to kiss each other

"HYAAA!" A shriek is been heard and Lucy is been pulled towards her bed a little source of light is the reason, it banging Lucy's head on the pole and pulling her blonde locks up

"Tink!" Shouted Natsu and then when he knows that the fairy is not going to let go of Lucy's hair he grab it and throws her in pillow

"Are you ok?" Asked Natsu concerned to the blonde

"Y-yeah…" She said

"That's Tink sorry for her… attitude," He said looking at his angered fairy

The fairy then started to tell something that Lucy don't get while Natsu just nodded knowingly

"She said if ever you give me a thimble again she would…" He trailed off and then Tink finish her sentence with a motion of like she cut her head

"She would kill you," He said shrugging his shoulders and fly off towards the window

"Oh…" She said and then she notice that the two was flying towards the open window ready to leave

"Wait your leaving already?" " She asked sadly

"I need to tell the boys what happened to Cinderella

"I know lots of stories other than that I could tell you all what I know," She suggest wanting to go with him

"Then come with me," He said already holding her wrist ready to flew off

"But I don't know how to fly," She said looking down from him

"It's ok! I would teach you… I would teach you ride the winds back and way we go," He said with a great smile plastered on his face

"Wait…" She said as she looked back on her brothers

"Could Hibiki and Eve come too?" She asked wanting her bothers to see a wonderful thing such as a wonderful boy flying in the air

Natsu first looked at the two, Hibiki has his arms and leg exposed out of his blanket while Eve is hugging his teddy bear. Natsu smiled to Lucy approving but it fade as soon as she turn around to wake them up, actually he want to be along with the lady for some reason

"Hibiki, Eve wake up a boy is in here to teach us how to fly," Lucy said waking up her brothers

"Ugh…" Hibiki groaned and saw a boy with salmon hair standing just in front of him

"Greetings… young man? Are you the one who supposed to teach us how to… fly?" He asked while looking at him but Natsu didn't talk instead he smiled and without realizing he flew slowly that amazed the two newly awake children

"Woah! Teach me how to fly too!" Shouted Eve

"Ok it's actually simple just think about… HAPPY THOUGHTS! Ahaha!" He said laughing while flying around the ceiling

"Ok then I got it…" Hibiki said as he stood up and run towards the end of his be shouting things he want

"Magics, wizards, Daggers and SWORDS!" Shouted Hibiki and jump and Peter catch Tink showering the boy with pixie dust, and he immediately fly to the air

"Ok I'm next!"Declared Eve and jump up

"Mud pie, pudding, cakes, ice cream and never going to take a bath again!" HE shouted with joy and just like what Natsu did to Hibiki he showered Eve with pixie dust

"Wohoo!" The two boys said cheering while flying in the air

"Your next," Said Natsu as he appeared on the back of Lucy he breath out and the pixie dust on his hand flew towards Lucy's face that made her fly in the air too. Natsu hold her wrist then and the two brothers and Tinkerbell flew off, when the two was about to leave Lucy stop looking back at their room

She remember their parents went to party which she didn't know is already rushing towards their room because their dog rush to the event where her parents came into.

"Come on Luce let's go… forget about them forget all about your parents and we would go to Neverland you would go in adventure with the Lost boys, Fairies, Mermaids and Pirates," He said and his voice was like a whispering voice that Lucy can't resist to obliged

"Lucy! Hibiki! Eve!" Shouted their parents as they slammed the door open. But to their disappointment their children left already towards Never Land

**I know this is a very long chapter so I wont be shocked if there are many typos sorry really I don't know… if ugh… whatever can anyone be my Beta? I need one cause I'm the worst anyway I know I don't own Peter Pan nor did the Fairy tail duh… I'm just a mere lost author who likes both the novel Peter Pan and Anime/manga Fairy tail and I based the story of Peter Pan 2003 I watch it again yesterday since I try it out because my cd of Peter pan is so long to mine I thought I wouldn't be able to watch it but oh… its nice and it was so romantic~ so Iwas inspired of making a fancif turning into a NaLu Ft story**

**Please review I know its long so its hard to type**


End file.
